


Persona 5: Angel of Darkness

by gamergirl101



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Kira never wanted to be on probation for a crime she didn’t commit. Now, she’s thrusted into an adventure with a talking cat, Personas, and odd dreams. Her life had gotten crazier in just a few days.





	1. Intro/Promo

Akechi was seeing the accursed woman in his vision. Kira, Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He could feel her embrace, hear her seductive voice: the woman burned in his mind.

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

He closed his eyes, trying to resist her. He looked pained, trying to let go of her.

{Song used: “Hellfire” from Disney’s Hunchback of Notre Dame}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kira gently poured hot coffee in a white cup, and sets it on the counter. She giggled, looking at the chair. She imagined young men sitting at the counter, sitting on the chairs closeby. 

I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play   
with cool and confident kind of air.  
Just as long as I stay in my own little corner  
All alone in my own little chair.

She softly hummed to herself, and started to clean the windows. 

I can be whatever I want to be.

{Song used: “In my own little corner” from Cinderella broadway musical}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The girls realized what was going on with the new girl. Kira staring at Akechi, hanging out with him, the hugs, private discussions: it was clear! 

Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It’s clear...  
She’s in love!  
She’s in love!  
Pounding heart! Ringing bells!

They watched her go to her locker with Akechi, them sharing a kiss. They gasped in surprise. “Oh my gosh! They kissed! They kissed!”

{Song used: “She’s in Love” from Little Mermaid broadway musical}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I am thou...thou art I…

Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!

Kira’s eyes opened, revealing crimson orbs instead of the timid grey. She smirked. “Come! Arsene!”


	2. Prologue: I am thou... thou art I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira never wanted to be on probation for a crime she didn’t commit. Now, she’s thrusted into an adventure with a talking cat, Personas, and odd dreams. Her life had gotten crazier in just a few days.

I am thou...thou art I...

Kira, my child.... you have been marked a criminal by the mortals. You are in this 'probation' for the crime you didn't commit. Can you prove your innocence? Or are you truly at fault?...Your choices.... will be judged by me...... You will choose right or wrong.

We shall see..... what friendships will you have. Is there a chance for love? Or will everyone die by your hands? 

....

....

.......

Hey.

Hey.

Wake up! WAKE UP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Persona 5 or anything else someone may own.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Persona 5 or anything else someone may own.


End file.
